1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a capacitive contact sensor having a carrier plate consisting of plastic, a switching process being initiatable by touching the front surface thereof, and one or more capacitive sensor electrodes which are connected via conductor tracks to evaluation electronics being arranged on its rear surface, the regions on the front surface of the carrier plate which lie opposite the sensor electrodes forming contact zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of capacitive contact sensors, it is known to produce the carrier plate by injection molding, to provide the front side with a varnish and to adhesively bond capacitive sensor electrodes onto the rear side.
The production of these contact sensors elaborately requires a plurality of joining and mounting processes, in order to connect individual components to one another.